The Nicest Things
by FanGirl9890
Summary: It's the first day of school and Campbell is already feeling out of place.
1. Chapter 1

What is worse than moving to a new school? Moving to a new school where the only people you know are your hockey team. Campbell loves the guys, he really does. He thinks of them almost like family, but spending hours with them after school and now _during _school, well you can say he's getting sick of them.

So many things go on inside Cam's head and sometimes he doesn't just want to be alone…he needs to be alone.

The sound of the afternoon bell rang and Campbell closed his locker door then made sure it was secure. He quickly looked at the time on his iPhone. It was his first day of school, and he didn't want to be late for class. He has a reputation to uphold and he didn't want to seem like he's slacking off.

He turned around and ran into a small blonde girl. He dropped his French books and she dropped all the books that were in her hands.

"I'm so sorry." He said kneeling down to pick up the books that had fallen.

"It was my fault." The girl spoke, also kneeling down to help. "I wasn't looking, I was in a rush and I didn't see you. Hopefully I didn't damage your…French book" she said looking over to see which books Campbell was carrying. "Oh, looks like we're in the same French class."

Campbell stood up as the girl talking did and looked at her. She was cute. Small, blonde, wears glasses and has a cute smile. He laughed and shook his head, "Obviously I was walking in the wrong direction, so I guess it's my fault."

Campbell stuck his hand out in front of the girl to shake. "I'm Cam. I'm new here." He said flashing his shy smile.

The girl took his hand and shook it with a big smile plastered on her face, "Maya Matlin. I'm a freshman…so I guess I'm new here too." She giggled and looked at the clock on her phone. "I think you should follow me, I'll show you where the class room is."

Campbell nodded and followed the girl who quickened her pace. Obviously they were late for class. Maya glanced at his hockey jacket and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're one of those hockey guys's hm?" she asked.

"Looks like it"

"It must be tough. Moving away from home, too a new school knowing really nobody." Maya opened up the classroom door and let Cam walk in first.

It was like she was reading his mind. He didn't want to admit it to anybody because he was supposed to be the star player. The ''tough'' one. The truth is, he was homesick and really didn't want to be going to school at Degrassi.

"I guess."

He walked into the classroom and found a seat at the back of the classroom. He threw his backpack on the floor and set his books on top of the desk. He looked up and saw Maya walk over to her friends.

Cam slouched back into his seat avoiding looking or talking to anyone. He hoped if he stayed quiet, nobody would notice him.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Maya staring at him and he secretly wished she would come sit next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright boys! Hit the showers!" Coach said after blowing his whistle.

All the boys on the Toronto Ice Hounds skated over to the edge of the rink and climbed over the boards.

"Yo Cam! Wait up!" Cam turned around and saw Dallas walking towards him. "We're all going to Luke's house for pizza, you in?"

"Actually" he began scratching his cheek, "I was just going to go to The Dot and head home. I have a ton of homework and I'm tired." He said trying to make up an excuse.

"Homework already?" Dallas questioned but quickly lost interest in the subject. "Sucks. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Dallas patted Cam on the shoulder and walked towards the locker room.

Campbell sat down on the bench where his hockey bag was and began to take his skates off. He was sweaty and smelly, but he really didn't want to talk to anyone in the locker room. He figured he would just shower after he went to The Dot to get dinner.

-Later on-

He heard so many people talk about The Dot and figured it must be the Degrassi hang out. He could see Maya and three other people sit around a table inside the small hang out.

"Great" he muttered to himself. It's not like he didn't want to see her…but he didn't want to see her while he smelt like a locker room.

Cam walked into the restaurant and pretended not to notice his new friend sitting at a table. He sat up at the counter and looked into a menu looking at all the choices.

"What can I get you?" the waiter on the other side of the counter said. Cam lowered his menu and smiled.

"I'll just have the bacon burger with fries. To go." He ordered. The waiter nodded and walked away, writing it down.

"Cam?" Shit she heard him.

Campbell turned his head and pretended to look surprised seeing Maya and her friends.

"Oh hey. Didn't see you there." He lied.

Maya stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, and made a face. She probably could smell him. "Eating dinner alone?" she asked.

"Just had hockey practice. I was just going to pick up something to go." He explained.

"Why don't you come meet my friends?" Maya grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the table she was sitting at.

"Okay." He gave in.

Maya pulled up another seat for Cam to sit at and sat down. Cam followed in suit. "This is Tori, Zig and Tristan" pointing to each person around the table. "This is Cam. He's in our French class." Maya explained.

Cam gave a small wave at the strangers in front of him.

"You're that loner kid who sat in the back of the class right?" Tori said leaning forward.

"Tori!" Maya and Zig said at the same time. Cam looked at Maya who was staring at Zig and saw her blush.

"It's fine…" Cam said. He _was_ the loner kid who sat by himself in class. "Yeah, that was me. I don't really know anybody." He hardly tried to explained himself.

The waiter came up to the table and handed Campbell a paper bag with his food inside. Cam took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the waiter. "Keep the change."

Cam stood up and smiled at Maya. "I guess I should go." He looked over at the others and gave them another wave. "Nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow."

The rest said their goodbyes and Campbell left The Dot. He's never felt so awkward before. Campbell found himself painfully shy when meeting new people, especially girls.

"Wait!" he heard Maya's voice. He turned around and saw the girl running down the side walk. Once she finally caught up to him she stared at him with sad eyes. Cam raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she finally asked after a couple seconds of awkwardness.

"No...I-"

"I mean, you seem like you never want to talk to me." She cut Cam off mid-sentence. "I know we just met but at school today, I wanted to introduce you to my friends, but you walked to the back of the classroom and didn't even say goodbye after school ended. If you don't want to be friends with me just tell me." She said all in one breath.

Campbell finally realized that he might have seemed rude when it was just his shyness taking over. "I do want to be friends." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm shy. I'm sorry."

He could see red forming in her cheeks. "Oh…" she said then looked around avoiding eye contact with him. "Right."

Campbell couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed girl in front of him. Campbell handed her his phone, "Add your number. I'll call you later." He told her.

Maya looked back at him and the smile on her face grew even bigger. She took the phone and typed her number in, then handed it back to Cam.

"Talk to you later?" She asked.

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Campbell talked himself into calling Maya after a long argument with himself. He tried to hold off onto long as he could. He finished all his homework, ate his dinner, took a shower and even skyped with his mom, then he finally decided to call her.

"Hello?" he heard the girl speak on the other line after a couple rings.

Cam cleared his throat nervously, "Hi, it's me…Cam."

"Oh! Hey Cam! Didn't think you were actually going to call."

"Honestly, I was trying to talk myself out of it. But…here I am…talking to you."

He heard a giggle on the other side of the line which made him smile a bit. At least she found his nervousness and shy side amusing.

"I'm glad that you did." She said. Cam could almost see the smile on her face from the other side of the line.

They talked for almost two hours. They laughed, asked questions and got to know each other. It was almost one in the morning when Cam started to doze off.

"Maya?" he said quietly into the phone realizing she hadn't spoken for a couple minutes. "Maya…" Cam repeated. He could hear breathing on the other line when he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Campbell adjusted himself on the bed to a more comfortable position, but kept the phone on his ear. Slowly, he fell asleep too.

_The next morning _

Campbell heard a girl's voice in his ear calling his name. He thought it was a part of his dream because it sounded so close to him. "Wake up, sleepy head." Cam fluttered his eyes open and blinked a couple times before realizing it was Maya on the other line.

He sat up and looked at the phone. The phone call had been going on for longer than eight hours. His mom won't be happy with the phone bill.

"Morning." He spoke in his sleepy voice.

"I can't believe we fell asleep." Maya said. "Hey, I have to get ready for school…I'll see you later."

Cam climbed out of bed and looked outside. It was a nice day, not a cloud in sight. "Yeah, see you soon." He heard the line disconnect. He quickly plugged his phone in to charger then went to take a shower.

_Later on at school during lunch_

"There's a party this weekend at Drew Torres house. Everyone is going to be there." Dallas was telling the table of hockey players. "Which means, all of us has to be there." He stuffed a French fry into his mouth.

The guys around the table all agreed to the plans, but Campbell was the only one who didn't say anything.

"You are coming, right Cam?" Luke, one of the hockey players said looking at Cam who was staring into his food.

Cam looked up and shrugged slightly trying not to make eye contact with any of the guys. "I'll see." He said.

"Cam, what is going on with you?" Dallas said. "This isn't really a choice. I'm telling you, you have to be there. We need our star player."

Cam looked at Dallas and gave him a small smile. "Right. Yeah, I'll be there." All the guys patted Campbell on the back and went back to eating their lunches.

From the other side of the cafeteria, Campbell could see Maya and the same friends he met the other day. They were all laughing, looking like they were having a lot more fun than he was. He wished that he was over there talking with them rather than his hockey team.

Dallas followed Campbell's gaze and saw who he was looking at, then laughed. "If you want to hang out with a bunch of loser freshmen, be my guest Cam." He said in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Cam looked back at his team mate before he stood up, with his back pack. "Thanks for the permission." He said in a sarcastic voice then walked off. Instead of going to sit with his other friends he walked out of the cafeteria.

Cam walked into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut. The room was dark. Not a light turned on or curtains drawn. He sat on top of the table and looked down at the floor. He heard the door open after a couple of minutes but didn't bother to look up.

"Cam?" Maya's voice spoke quietly.

Campbell looked up at the girl and gave her a smile. "Hey" he said jumping off the table.

She looked at him with a questioning expression, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine. Hey, are you interested in going to a party on Friday?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"As friends. Only if you want too. I'm being forced to go…and you are the only person I'm friends with so far."

Maya sighed and nodded "yeah, friends going to a party. Sounds…fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Friday couldn't have come any slower. Each day dragged on doing the same routine. Wake up, go to school, classes, and hockey practice, go home, do homework, sleep then repeat.

Cam saw Maya occasionally that week. He didn't want to seem in need of friends or anything, so he tolerated hanging out with his hockey friends. Even though Maya and her friends are freshmen and Campbell is a sophomore, he wanted to hang out with them, even though it might jeopardize his ''rep''.

In French class, he talked to Maya and her friends trying not to look like the quiet loner kid who sits by himself in the back.

"So…Maya tells us that you're taking her to Drew Torres party on Friday…" Tori asked after the teacher gave the students free time to work on homework.

Cam looked up from his notebook and looked at Maya then back at Tori. "Yep. That's the plan."

"Is Maya going to be the only freshmen there?" she asked scooting closer to Cam.

"Not sure." Cam shrugged.

Tori hit Campbell on the back of the head. Cam dropped his pencil and looked up at her, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for!?" he asked.

"Invite us to the party too Cam!" she said, almost begging.

Campbell sat awkwardly in his seat looking at his freshmen friends wanting to go to the party. He looked at Maya who was giving him an encouraging look. He didn't know if it was his place to invite people…especially freshmen.

"Yeah, um" Cam scratched his cheek "Yeah come to the party too." He said finally giving into the puppy eyed girl begging for an invitation.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tori said clapping her hands together. "Your boyfriend is great, Maya." She gave Maya a smile of approval.

Maya's eyes widened and the blood rushed to her cheeks. "Cam isn't my boyfriend." She quickly looked at Cam, who now was staring into his French book, not registering anything he was reading. "I never told them you were my boyfriend." She said quickly.

Cam looked up from his book and smiled. "I believe you." Really, Cam was just as embarrassed as Maya was but didn't want to look like he was.

After the bell went, Cam rushed out of that classroom because he didn't want to hear any explanations from Maya. It was the last class of the day, and he just wanted to go to hockey practice.

On Thursday night, Campbell was working on his math homework when his phone rang. He looked over after finishing the equation and saw Maya's name on the screen. He hesitated for a couple seconds deciding whether he should pick up or not, then decided it would be a better idea if he did.

"Hello?" Cam answered the phone.

"Hey Cam, it's Maya."

"What's up?" he tried to act as causal as he could.

"We're still on for tomorrow…right?"

"The party?"

"Yeah."

"I sure hope so. I don't want to have to go to this thing alone." Cam turned around on his back, so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I mean…you have all your hockey friends and you probably don't want a stupid freshmen hanging around you all night."

Cam's expression changed, even though he knew she couldn't see him. He _did _invite her to the party, and even though he made it clear it was just as friends, he still told her he wanted to go with him. Cam stayed quiet for a couple seconds without even realizing it.

"Cam?" she said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Uh…well I do want you to go, Maya. We're friends…I want my friend to be there. But, if you really don't want to go, I guess I can't force you." Cam couldn't help the sound of disappointment in his tone.

"I just thought-" Maya began then stopped herself. "I thought you didn't want me to go with you. That's all."

"That's silly. I _did _invite you after all."

"Fine, Fine." She giggled into the phone. "I'll go to the stupid party with you Campbell Saunders."

"Great!" Cam said with much excitement in his voice. "I'll uh…pick you up."

"I'll see you then, _friend." _Maya said then disconnected the line.

Cam put his phone down and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. _Why did she say friend like that?_ Cam thought to himself. He shook his head and decided that his math homework was much more important to worry about then the mind of a fourteen year old girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Cam knocked on Maya's front door and waited nervously for someone to answer. He hoped Maya would answer the door so he didn't have to get questioned by her parents or even her older sister Katie, but of course that was wishful thinking.

The front door opened and there stood the dark haired older sister, with her eyebrow raised.

"You must be the hockey guy taking my little sister to the senior party I was supposed to go to." Katie said.

Cam stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I prefer Campbell." He said taking out one of his hands for Katie to shake.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Maya! Your boyfriend is here!" Katie called, allowing Cam to walk through the door.

Maya crept from the top of the stairs glaring at her older sister. "Not my boyfriend, Katie" she said through her teeth. She looked at Campbell and gave him a warm smile. "I'll be down in a second. I just have to grab my coat." She said turning around on her heels back into her room.

Cam nodded and waited by the front door getting stared at by Katie. Soon, Maya came running down the stairs and grabbed Cam's wrist pulling him out the door.

"Not too late Maya!" Katie yelled after the two teenagers who were halfway down the drive way.

"Yeah, Yeah" Maya said even though Katie was out of distance to hear her.

On their way to Drew's house, Maya and Campbell took their time walking. They were in no rush to be soon separated by the drunken hockey team and probably drunk freshmen. They enjoyed each other's company, catching up on the couple days they didn't really talk.

Cam didn't bother knocking on the door since half the senior class was in the house.

"Finally!" drunk Mike Dallas squeeze in between May and Cam, throwing both his arms around them keeping him balanced. "Is this your girlfriend? She looks young. Like a child. Campbell Saunders, that's weird." He said to Cam oblivious to the fact Maya could hear every word.

Cam rolled his eyes and walked Dallas over to a chair for him to sit on, ignoring all his questions. Cam wanted to have fun tonight, not worry about his drunken hockey mates.

"Can I get you a drink?" Cam said to Maya.

She raised an eyebrow, "Trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me, Cam?" she said in a teasing voice. "I don't know how I feel about this." She giggled.

"Well I was going to suggest a juice box for you actually, you know…since you're a child apparently." Cam poked Maya's cheek.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Maya nodded. "I see Tori. Meet me over there?"

Cam smiled then walked over to where the drinks were. He took out two beers, feeling quite uneasy with the idea of letting a fourteen year old drink. He would just have to make sure not to get her wasted. One beer wouldn't hurt.

He walked back over to the girls and said hello to Tori, handing Maya a beer.

"Maya, you're drinking?" Tori said with complete shock in her voice.

Maya opened up the can and took a sip, trying not to make a face. Meanwhile, Cam was already halfway finished his drink.

"Yeah, is that so weird?" she said taking another sip, looking at Cam. "We are at a senior party after all."

Tori looked at Cam and narrowed her eyes at him, "You better look after my best friend."

Cam nodded and let out a small laugh, "Yes mom." He joked.

"Is Campbell Saundes loosening up and making jokes?" Tori gasped, "This is new territory for us, Maya." She nudged her best friend. "Soon, he's going to be out on the dance floor."

The night went on with the normal things you'd expect at a party. There were the crowd on the dance floor, the stoners at the snack table, the sad drunks sitting on the stairs with their best friend comforting them and the lightweights throwing up in the bathroom.

Maya went off with Tori on the dance floor. Campbell watched from the other side of the room pretending to listen to whatever Dallas was talking to him. Maya spotted Cam looking and her eyes widened. She quickly stumbled towards him.

"Come dance with me, Cammy!" Maya giggled, who was obviously a little bit tipsy. She took both her hands and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Maya I can't dance."

"If you" she poked his poke, getting closer to his face. "Can skate back and forth on a layer of ice for hours, shooting a puck into a net, then you my friend can dance."

Cam gave in without any fight. He couldn't deny her, she was acting so adorable. Cam wrapped his hands around Maya's waist, pulling her closer to his body. She was a bit taken back by his actions but didn't complain. She followed in suit and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

They swayed back and forth, not saying anything to each other and even though they were slow dancing to a faster song, they didn't mind. They in fact didn't even notice.

(*I'm listening to give me love by ed sheeran and I'm picturing this all happening and I have feels. I can't believe cam died.*)

After the song ended Maya cleared her throat, stepping back a bit. "I have to use the washroom." She stated, turning around. Cam watched her walk up the stairs and disappear into the hallway.

He walked over to Tori, who were watching the two dance.

"You like her." She stated more than asking.

Cam looked at her and shrugged. "She's nice."

"She likes you."

Cam didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know how he felt about Maya. He didn't think he could actually like someone in that way since he's never had a girlfriend before.

Tori and Campbell talked for what seemed like twenty minutes. She was asking about his hockey career and his life at home. Cam returned the questions, getting to know more about Maya's best friend. Cam then noticed that Maya was gone for a while.

He looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, noticing he looked worried.

"Maya's been gone for a while."

"Let's go look for her then."

Cam walked up the stairs with Tori close behind.

"Where did she go?" she yelled trying to talk over the loud music that was playing.

"Bathroom, but that was like twenty minutes ago." He said turning to her.

Cam knocked on a door thinking it was a bathroom. "Maya?" he said but there was no answer.

Tori stepped in front of him and opened the door, swinging it open. It wasn't a bathroom, it was a bedroom and on the bed was Maya and Zig making out.

"Oh my god!" Tori yelled at her two best friends who were kissing.

Maya pushed Zig away from her and looked up at Cam who had his mouth shut, jaw clenched and finger nails dug into the palms of his hands.

He turned around and walked down the stairs casually, acting as if he didn't see anything. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to see her or anybody else. He promised Katie he would bring her little sister home... and although he wasn't sure about what he was feeling, he didn't want to break that promise.

Cam walked out the front door and sat on the front porch, staring out into nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Cam waited outside for about half an hour until Maya finally came out to look for him. She sat down next to him and didn't say anything for a couple minutes. She just sat there, staring at him, studying his face.

"Hey." She said finally and a little bit too casual.

Cam slowly turned his head to look at her, showing off his fakest smile. "Hey."

"What's up?" she asked giving him her best fake smile.

He looked around before talking to her again "…Hanging out."

Maya stood back up and looked down at him, "Well I'm going to go back in. You're acting weird." She said then turned around, walking back into the house.

Cam rolled his eyes once she closed the front door. _He was acting weird? _Cam wasn't the type of person to get angry over little things. He tried to let this go, but for some reason he was upset about it. He didn't have a problem with Zig, he thought he was a cool guy, but seeing him kissing Maya made him angry.

He sat outside for another half hour, playing brick breaker on his phone when he decided to go back inside.

He barely took two steps into the house when Tori stepped in front of Cam.

"You need to help me." She said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow "With?"

"Maya. She drank a lot in the past hour and now she's really drunk." She said pulling Cam into the kitchen.

He found Maya standing on the table with a bunch of seniors dancing. Tori ran up to the table and Cam stood by the door with his arms crossed across his chest. Why should he help her? She blew him off after all.

"Maya we need to go!" Tori said pulling on Maya's jeans, trying to get her off the table.

"Le-leave me alone Tori." She slurred her words, continuing to dance.

Tori gave up, rolling her eyes and walking back to Cam with a pout on her face. "Get her down! She'll listen to you."

Before Cam could say anything else, he quickly ran over to Maya who had tripped and was about to fall off the table. Cam caught her before she fell backwards onto the tiles.

Maya's eyes grew large and stared at Cam who was holding her in his arms.

"Time to go home." Cam muttered under his breath

"Cam put me down now!" Maya said in a childish whine.

Tori followed beside Cam, "Good catch" she said impressed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Things got super busy! **

"Campbell Saunders! Put me down now!" Maya wined. Cam left the party with Maya in his arms. He couldn't let her get away, not while she was drunk anyway. Cam looked around. It was late, just a bit after mid night and nobody was around, so he finally put her down.

Maya stumbled a bit while she stood up straight. She gripped onto Cam's shirt to hold herself up. "Woah" she said closing her eyes.

"You alright?" Cam held onto her arm for even more support.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She slurred her words. "Can we sit down, for like a minute?" she asked opening her eyes, starring at Cam with puppy dog eyes.

He looked around once again and nodded. "Yeah, sure." Cam sat down on the side walk, then helped Maya down so she didn't hurt herself.

"I can't believe you let me drink this much." She said with a small giggle afterwards. "Campbell Saunders you are a bad influence."

Cam tugged on his lip, unable to hold back the smile that was forming on his lips. "Hey, it`s not like I was peer pressuring you into anything."

"I just wanted to impress you, Cam." Maya looked down at her feet, while Cam sat there trying to figure out what to say. "You're hard to figure out."

"…I think I should get you home, Maya." Cam stood up and held out his hand for her to help her up.

Maya looked at Cam and raised an eyebrow. "Campbell, do you even like me?" she asked.

Cam nodded.

Maya stood up so she was eye level with the boy who was too shy to talk.

"Tell me you like me, Cam."

"I like you, Maya."

"I want to go home, Cam." Maya took out her phone and began looking through her contact list, then clicked a name.

Cam stepped back a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets, giving her space.

"Katie, can you come pick me up? I want to go home." After a couple minutes, Maya hung up the phone and looked at Cam. "You can leave now, my sister will be here in five minutes."

"I can wait with you." He spoke in a low voice, almost a grumble. He wasn't entirely thrilled with the fact Maya made him admit his feelings and she blew him off, but he didn't want to leave her alone on the street.

"I'm a big girl"

Cam chuckled, "Maya you're tiny." He walked closer to her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

He placed one of his hands over her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb. He could see her cheeks beginning to turn red as she looked at the ground again. His hand trailed down to her chin and he lifted her face up so he could look in her eyes.

Maya stepped closer and Cam knew that it was going to happen. He was going to kiss Maya Matlin.

As she leaned forward, he followed in suit.

Their faces were inches away when the sound of a car honking interrupted the moment. She quickly turned around and saw her sister sitting in the car with the window rolled down.

"Let's go Maya!" she yelled then looked at Cam, "Good night Cam…"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Cam woke up earlier than usual. This was strange since he didn't get home a little bit after 1:00am and he didn't fall asleep till after 3:00am. Cam tossed and turned all night thinking about the night…the kiss between Zig and Maya, Maya getting drunk and the almost – kiss with Maya.

Around 8:30 in the morning, Cam finally gave up on trying falling asleep again, and got out of bed. He checked his phone which was charging on the other side of his room, and still no text from Maya. He sighed deeply and found a hockey sweatshirt to throw over his bare chest. He decided he was going to go to The Dot to get coffee.

"Thanks" Cam said handing over $5 to the cashier and giving her a friendly smile. She handed over him his coffee and he took a sip out of the to-go cup. He felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket. Cam quickly pulled out his iPhone and felt like his heart skipped a beat. It was Maya.

Cam walked outside and sat down on one of the benches that was outside The Dot.

"Hey" she wrote.

"How are you feeling?" Cam took a sip of his coffee and waited patiently.

"Stupid."

"Why?"

"You saw me last night…"

"Do you need anything? Coffee? Food?"

"A time machine to go back in time…got any of those?"

Cam could almost hear her speak those words to him, looking down, blushing, followed by a small giggle. It made him smile.

"Can't say I do…"

"Darn."

"Want to meet up?" Cam hesitated for a couple of minutes before pressing send.

"Meet me at my house. Nobody is home."

Cam stared at the message for a couple of minutes before standing up and walking in the direction of Maya's house. He didn't want her to have to explain herself. He took her to a party…a senior party. He wanted her to have fun, and if making out with Zig was her way of fun….then he was happy for her. That is however what he was trying to convince himself of.

He turned the corner of Maya's neighbourhood and he can see her house from where he was standing. The coffee in his hands was still hot as he took another sip. Slowly, he walked towards the small house on the corner of the street.

Campbell stood in front of the door and knocked twice, then waited patiently. He could hear the door unlock then seconds later, the small blonde girl standing before him.

She was still in her pajamas, her hair tied into a messy bun and she didn't look well.

"Hi" she said shyly. "Come in." She stepped aside to allow room for Cam to walk inside.

He smiled at her before walking in. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you laughing at me!?" she said slamming the door shut. Cam turned around and covered his mouth, then shook his head.

"Cam! You're laughing at me!" Maya pouted.

"I'm sorry." He continued to laugh. Maya crossed her arms over her chest and stormed up the stairs, pretending to be upset with Cam. She understood why he was laughing. She was acting ridiculous last night.

Cam took off his shoes and followed her up the stairs. He's never been in her house before.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing anymore." He said peeping through her bedroom door. She was laying in her bed with the blankets covering her head.

Cam opened up the door wider, and then walked inside. "Maya…." He said slowly, suddenly feeling bad about laughing. He sat at the edge of her bed and shook her leg. "Com'on. You were funny…cute actually."

Maya uncovered her face and looked at Cam, "Did you find it cute walking in on me kissing Zig?" she snapped.

Cam blinked at stared at the girl. He didn't know what to say.

"You were drunk." He said simply and then shrugged.

"Actually, I wasn't drunk then." She stated, sitting up in her bed, leaning against the headboard.

Campbell shrugged. So maybe she did like Zig, and he had no chance with her. He concluded he just needed to deal with just being friends.

"Ok."

"Cam!" she closed her eyes in frustration. "You like me!" she wined. "Why aren't you reacting to this!? Aren't you upset at me? Or Zig? Don't you want to fight for my honour or something?"

He didn't know what he was doing. Cam leaned forward onto the bed, wrapping his hand around the back of Maya's neck, pulling her closer to his face, and then pressed his lips against hers. They moved their lips in sync to each other's and he could feel her body relaxing.

He moved more comfortably onto the bed, and she placed both her hands on either side of his face. They were kissing for a couple minutes when Maya finally broke apart.

Cam opened his eyes and looked at the breathless girl in front of him, who had the biggest smile on her face.

"_Finally" she breathed. _


End file.
